The Developmental Research Program is an important component of the SPORE and critical to the long-term fight against cervical cancer. It provides an avenue for soliciting new. research ideas and for developing innovative high-risk, but high-impact projects to stimulate cervical cancer research in the context of the SPORE. Pilot studies provide investigators with the resources to conduct translational research consistent with the SPORE'S objectives. This program will encourage participation from a broad range of investigators at Johns Hopkins and University of Alabama Birmingham (UAB) by providing support for pilot projects with the potential to develop into more fully developed translational projects. It will also encourage and facilitate the development of new research directions, methodologies, and collaborations. In addition, the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center at Johns Hopkins also provides $75,000 annually as match funds for the Developmental Research Program. UAB will also contribute $40,000 annually to be used in the Career Development or Developmental Research program.